Never Underestimate The Fangirls
by SALJStella
Summary: Just as a fun experiment, Adam and Lawrence go deep-diving into the fanculture surrounding their relationship...


**A/N: Heyyy, people! Okay, so this is a birthday fic for my good friend Madi. And to be frank, it's a shameless promotion of her fanfics, (and of course the fanfic we write together) mixed with some ChainShipping. Interesting, no? ;) **

**Never Underestimate The Fangirls**

"Adam, do I really need to see this?"

"Come on, you big baby. I promise I won't let you read anything with sex in it, since that scares you so much."

Lawrence grumbled something about how many rounds he had to have with Adam in the bedroom before he got just how _not _afraid he was of sex, while Adam grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down to the chair next to him.

"Look at this," Adam said and opened up his laptop. "There's this site, . And look what happens when you look up 'Communities.'"

Lawrence leaned forward and squinted against the computer screen. He wasn't sure what he was looking at before Adam pointed to one of the communities.

"ChainShipping?" he said and shifted his confused gaze from the computer screen to Adam and back again. "Is that even a word?"

"In the fan culture world, it is," Adam said with a satisfied smirk. "Or a name, to be exact. And guess what it's a name for?"

Lawrence glanced at him with great suspicion.

"What?"

Adam looked excited to a damn near explosive level.

"Us."

"Excuse me?"

"They write about us."

Pause.

"Why exactly?"

"They write about me because I'm so darn adorable," Adam said with a smile that actually _was _darn adorable, "and you because… I don't know. Probably because you're the only one who'd put up with me."

"As true as that may be," Lawrence said, and felt his voice rising in that ridiculously feminine way it did when he was upset, "that doesn't explain why people even _know _about our relationship! Are there cameras in here? Or in the bedroom? Please say there are none of them in the bedroom."

"I'm not making any promises," Adam said and pointed to the computer screen. "Seriously, you should read some of this stuff. Some of it's just illiterate idiots writing down horny fantasies - which of course has its upsides, too, but not enough to make up for the murder of grammar - but some of it's really good."

"I'm sure…" Lawrence muttered and scrolled down the page. "Wait - what's this? It's about us as teenagers?"

"Yup."

"But what the hell? We met in the bathroom!"

"Well, what can I say?" Adam said and shrugged. "It's the twisted minds of the fangirls. It's almost as weird as the fact that you almost always get to be on top when they write sex scenes with us."

"How can you be so happy about this?" Lawrence exclaimed and met Adam's amused grin with a scowl. "This is just creepy! It's like they keep tracks on us! And most of this isn't even _remotely _real! Like this!" He scrolled down the page and pointed triumphantly at one of the fanfic titles. "When were we ever in a car accident?"

Adam looked at the referred fanfic. _Giving Up Everything. _

"Oh, that…" Adam said and shrugged again. "Well, as I said. Twisted minds. Plus, who can blame them for wanting to write about us in a bunch of random sad situations that force us to go through them together and come out on the other side with a strengthened relationship? Apparently we're cute when we're suffering."

Lawrence glanced at him.

"What?"

"We're cute when we're in pain. Especially me," Adam went on with poorly hidden modesty. "That's why they tend to give me a bad childhood. Just like you almost always seem to have some weird psycho-sexual disorder."

Now, Lawrence's jerked his head against Adam like he wanted to punch him. Wow, that was apparently _way _off…

"_What?" _

Adam grinned again.

"What?"

"What's psycho-sexual about me?" Lawrence said, or shrieked, and looked at the computer screen again. "I'm not a psycho in any way! I just want normal sex, don't we have normal sex? Who writes about this? Who? _Pinpoint _the bastard, damn it!"

Adam shushed him gently, but couldn't hold back a smile.

"It'd be kind of psycho-sexual if you went on a killing rampage for a bunch of teenage girls who've written fanfiction about you."

"Whatever," Lawrence snapped and pushed the computer over to Adam. "Just show me who writes this stuff."

"You're on her profile right now," Adam said and pointed to the screen. "See? She's the same one that wrote the accident-thing."

Lawrence's eyes shifted to the computer screen and narrowed in a way that was probably supposed to seem badass.

"Oooh… You are going to get so busted for this…" he paused briefly to read the name on the profile. "…Readyornotxx. Sooo busted…"

Adam hid a laugh in his hand.

"Cool. Now you don't seem psycho at all."

Lawrence didn't seem to hear him.

"You can't start a nuclear war because someone's written a story about us," Adam said and tried to look adorable in that way that turned Lawrence into jelly. "At least she's a good writer, and not one of those illiterate morons who just want us for our bodies, as hot as they may be."

Lawrence still looked capable of murder. Adam sighed and decided to go the extra mile, no matter how long it'd come back to haunt him.

"Plus," he said, knowing somehow that he'd regret this later, "Readyornot has, along with this other girl, written a fanfic where you're my client and I'm your… Whore."

Lawrence turned to him, immediately lit up.

"Seriously?"

Adam sighed and bowed his head, admitting his defeat.

"Finally something other than 'what.' Search for 'Unexpected Savior.'"

Adam kept his head down, but heard a few clicks from the keyboard, a pause on a couple of minutes when he assumed that Lawrence was reading, and then a joyous outcry and a pair of arms around his neck.

"Oh, what a wonderful this is!" Lawrence said and planted a kiss on the side of Adam's head. "I need to find these girls and give them a big fat hug! They've _finally _seen our true selves!"

Adam glared at him.

"I'm your whore, is that what you're saying?"

"Oh, you always have been," Lawrence said and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. "I'm just glad there's someone out there writing some canon stuff."

Adam slapped Lawrence loosely, immediately felt guilty and kissed him to make up for it.

"I'm glad you see one good thing about fanfiction," Adam said when they'd broken apart. "Maybe we should look these girls up? They seem to have some kind of crush for us, maybe we can give them a… Special thank you?"

"Later," Lawrence said and bored his face into Adam's neck. "First, I think it's only fair to Readyornot and SALJStella that we make their wonderful fanfic as canon as possible. What do you say we do some role playing tonight?"

Adam gave him a fake scowl.

"I have a slight feeling this is going to end up with me standing in some alley pretending to be twenty years younger than you. And I'm not sure it'd make those writers any happier."

"It'd make me happy. If we ever meet them, we'll do it in front of them as a thank you, but right now, we need to focus on something much more important: Find you a good alley to stand in and a tight pair of jeans."


End file.
